Za szkłem
by Keirith
Summary: Powinien go odnaleźć. Obronić. Być dla niego całym światem. Ktoś jednak uniemożliwił mu dostęp do szczęścia. Mógł jedynie patrzeć, z daleka obserwować jego życie. Dlatego postanowił wziąć sprawy w swoje ręce i rozegrać tę partię po swojemu. Dla niego.


**Witam wszystkich potencjalnych czytelników ;) Jeśli już przypadkiem trafiliście na to opowiadanie, to zachęcam serdecznie do jego przeczytania - a nuż Wam się spodoba i postanowicie mi towarzyszyć. Ze swojej strony proszę o komentarze, gdyż tylko dzięki nim mam okazję się przekonać, co muszę poprawić w swojej pisaninie.  
Gdyby znalazła się osoba, chętna do betowania tego opowiadania, byłabym naprawdę szczęśliwa ;) **

**Już nie ględzę, zapraszam na... **

**Prolog**

Zimno. Już dawno po zmroku.

Wiedziony instynktem pokonujesz kolejne ulice, nie zważając na nic. Ignorujesz niedowierzające spojrzenia mijanych przechodniów. Liczy się tylko cel. W końcu poczułeś wezwanie, w końcu będziesz mógł go zobaczyć. Potrzebuje ciebie, a ty jego. Idziesz dalej, boso przemierzasz zaspy śniegu. Coraz bliżej. Już niedaleko, czujesz to. Z każdym krokiem ogarnia cię niesamowity spokój, błogość i wiesz na pewno, że się nie myliłeś. On tu gdzieś jest. Towarzysz. Istota, dla której żyłeś, dla której miałeś motywację, aby co rano otwierać oczy. Wiedziałeś, że kiedyś go spotkasz.

Próbujesz zrobić kolejny krok, ale jakaś niewidzialna bariera odpycha cię.

- Nie dzisiaj.

Głos staruszka dociera do ciebie z pewnym opóźnieniem. Liczy się tylko towarzysz, nie dostrzegasz nic poza miejscem, w którym się znajduje. Miejscem, w którym powinieneś się jak najszybciej znaleźć. Ale nie możesz. Coś blokuje ci dostęp do szczęścia. Niechętnie odwracasz wzrok, kierując go w stronę nieznajomego. Twoje spojrzenie wyraża wszystko – ból, żal, niezrozumienie, a także olbrzymią złość. Nikt nie może ci odmówić prawa do twojego towarzysza.

- On. Jest. Mój. - Warczysz, zaciskając pięści.

- Tak, ale jeszcze nie dziś – powtarza starzec. - To tylko dziecko. Ja wiem, że pragniesz jedynie jego dobra, ale nie pozwolę ci go dzisiaj zabrać.

- Dlaczego?

Robisz krok w kierunku nieznajomego, próbując się opanować. Nie chcesz robić mu krzywdy, chcesz tylko znaleźć się bliżej swojego towarzysza. Twoja druga natura znów wzięła górę. Zaciskasz powieki, opuszczasz głowę na dół i czekasz. Dopiero po chwili pojawiają się pierwsze klarowne myśli. I wiesz już wszystko. Zaczynasz kojarzyć fakty. Ta uliczka. Ten człowiek. To nie może być prawda...

- Od jak dawna wiedziałeś? - pytasz po prostu.

- Wystarczająco. Byłem przy jego urodzeniu, ty byłeś ostatnim... Nie sądziłem, że wezwanie nastąpi tak szybko. Próbowałem wszystkiego, żeby temu zapobiec. Sal, wybacz mi, ale... - zatrzymuje się na chwilę, a ty rozpaczliwie pragniesz, aby twoje przeczucia po raz pierwszy okazały się błędne. - Potrzebujemy więcej czasu.

- Ile?

- Kilka lat. Musi nauczyć się naszego świata, jest z nim za bardzo związany... Musisz odejść na ten czas. Żebyś mógł przetrwać. Żeby on mógł przetrwać.

Uśmiechasz się krzywo, czując dotkliwy ból w piersi na samą myśl o odejściu. Już za późno. Maszyna ruszyła, nie było odwrotu.

- Nie. Nie. Nie - powtarzasz. - Nie mogę zignorować wezwania.

Obserwujesz jak twarz twojego rozmówcy zmienia się w ciągu zaledwie ułamka sekundy. Już nie jest miłym staruszkiem z długą białą brodą. Teraz to przywódca, bezwzględny, pewny swoich decyzji. Zaczynasz rozumieć, dlaczego tak wielu ludzi podążyło za nim podczas wojny.

- Ale właśnie to uczynisz - mówi twardo. - Nie chcesz go skrzywdzić, prawda?

- Nie chcę.

- Więc odejdziesz. Ból w końcu ustąpi... A gdy wasze drogi ponownie się skrzyżują, nie przeszkodzę ci.

Kiwasz głową i robisz krok w tył. I kolejny. I jeszcze jeden. Z każdym następnym czujesz jakby ktoś wbijał ci rozgrzane do białości gwoździe prosto w serce. Nie powinieneś tego robić. Musisz walczyć, podpowiada ci cichy głosik, ale uparcie go ignorujesz. Dopiero jakieś dwieście metrów dalej decydujesz się zatrzymać. Twój rozmówca już poszedł. Nic się nie stanie, jeśli sobie popatrzysz. Zaraz pójdziesz. Pójdziesz. Ale dopiero za chwilę.


End file.
